


Supernatural Survival - Rise of Darkness

by luckykitty0523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairies, Gods, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Isorropia, once known as the God of balance, had been hiding for many centuries. He had been framed like his brother and hunted. He lived in hiding until a prophecy came forth about him. Isorropia being dragged into another war against his brother must fight to protect the other races once more. How long will he be able to hide his identity? And will he help them or face betrayal once again?(Based on different mythologies, supernatural stories, and magical creatures.Please do not read if you don't like death, blood, or gore)Hope you enjoy it!





	Supernatural Survival - Rise of Darkness

Long ago, three races ruled the earth. The humans, immortals, and supernatural. Then, the humans began a war over power and land that soon dragged the other races into it. This war raged on for 3 centuries and would have caused the extinttion of all 3 races if the Overlord hadn’t stepped in. The Overlord was the name given to the first being in the world. He created many powerful creatures that soon created other races. He saw what was happening and knew that if this went on the races that his children and grandchildren had created would disappear. So with the last of his power he created Lathos, god of Chaos, and Issoropia, god of balance. These twins were created with the sole purpose of stopping the _chaos_ and bringing _balance_ once more. After creating the two brothers the overlord fell into his eternal slumber. The two twins did their purpose and stopped the war which was now called The Great War. As time went on the other immortals, particularly the so called gods, grew jealous of the twins' power and how they fixed all results of the war as if it was nothing. The gods' jealousy grew and grew, they insulted the Lathos because they thought that it was his fault that death occurred that he caused all the bad in the world, and never once did...Isorropia noticed until Lathos finally _snapped_. He attacked everyone in his path or dared to get in his path. He yelled and screamed about if they wanted death? He gave them death. If they wanted chaos and destruction? They shall have it. They wanted a monster?....They will have something worse than a monster. Isorropia not knowing what was happening tried to help his brother but failed. With no other choice, the god of balance banished his brother to the void. The place where nothing is found and where all evil and darkness resides. In grief. The god of balance did not realize the other gods' plans. As he mourned for his brother the gods attacked managing to catch God off guard and brought him to his knees. The gods took half of his powers and sealed almost all of his remaining powers, but before they could completely seal away his energy, that would cause him to sleep forever, he escaped. The gods knowing they failed their plan spread fake stories about how the god of balance had attacked and tried to kill many immortals like his brother but couldn’t capture him. The other two races believed their lies and they tried to find the god but failed. As time had gone by the god of balance became known as the…

**_Fallen God_ **

  
  



End file.
